Favorite Sweet
by NuitNoirechan
Summary: Since he can't cook, he needs quite a bit of supervision. Perhaps it's Alice who really needs the supervision.


**Another thing reposted from Tumblr... A friend requested this and I had to oblige.**

**Oh, and for anyone who thinks Gray would be good at least at chopping vegetables or such, since he's used to knives- nope. He can't even peel an apple properly. **

**Edit: Please enjoy this oneshot! ONESHOT!**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

Really, Alice knew she shouldn't have. But all it had taken was a hopeful look from him and she'd caved.

Yet again she was reminded why she shouldn't let Gray make or even HELP her make anything in the kitchen.

"Not baking soda!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing the box before he could pour it into the mixture. "Sugar! It's right here!"

Gray blinked, his head tilting just a fraction. (Alice had to hide a blush at that sight- it was cute, something he wouldn't be thrilled to know.) "I thought you said that this would need to bubble up…? Baking soda does that, right?"

"It does, but you're trying to add vinegar and baking soda. Neither of those are in the recipe. The baking soda will be added later. Peanut brittle will bubble up without something to force it to, okay?" Alice was both resigned and amused. At least he seemed to be enjoying himself and wasn't overworking himself right now.

Thus far she'd avoided any major catastrophes. There was going to be an unusual citrusy tang to the peanut candy, but at least it should taste fine and wouldn't be poisonous. With that in mind, Alice could say she'd been lucky, that she was even having a good time.

There was just one thing Alice had to know… "Why did you want to help me anyway, Gray?" she questioned as she set him to shelling peanuts- it was the safest thing she could find for him to do for the moment.

"Is it wrong to want to spend time with you?" was his answer; Gray was downright cheerful.

"Well, no, but…"

"But what?"

"… Nothing." She tried to return her attention to the mix she was stirring.

Take her attention off the man standing next to her? Not likely. Alice had been paying more attention to Gray than what she was making this entire time, and not simply because she wanted to make sure that he didn't put anything strange into the peanut brittle mix.

She wanted him to leave. She wanted him to stay. She couldn't focus on what she was trying to do with him around, but she didn't want him to not be. This was always how it was around Gray.

Alice heaved a long sigh. "Of course," she mumbled under her breath; Gray still heard.

"Of course, what?" he wanted to know, question marks floating over his head.

"Oh, nothing!" Alice replied with a weak laugh as she waved a hand rapidly in dismissal. "I'm just talking to myse- ow!"

In her distraction, she smacked her hand against the saucepan that the mixture was heating in, burning herself on both the saucepan and the melted candy that splattered onto her fingers. Immediately she yanked her hand back and clutched her fingers.

"What is it!?" an instantly anxious Gray asked.

"I just burned myself a little," explained Alice as she hurried to the sink. The cold water that spilled from the faucet onto her hand felt wonderful, drawing a relieved sigh from her. "It's nothing serious; it doesn't even hurt that much. Really."

That was a lie, for her fingers stung and ached with that hot pain unique to burns. Already Alice could see the red splotches on her fingers where the metal and candy had touched.

Concerned, Gray pulled her hand from under the water to hold it at his eye level. Alice didn't protest, surprised though she was.

"You should be more careful," Gray said softly. "You're so delicate…"

"I'm not delicate," huffed Alice. She didn't like being treated like some doll that had to be handled with care.

"Compared to the people of this world, you are."

… That was true. She wouldn't heal when the time next changed, unlike everyone else of this world. That didn't make Alice any happier.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she neglected to watch Gray. A warm, soft touch to her fingers startled her, and Alice looked up to find that he'd pressed his lips to the burns in the lightest of kisses. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Alice flushed. "You didn't do anything," she protested. "I got hurt because I'm clumsy, not because of anything you did- or didn't do."

He didn't respond, instead kissing each finger and each burn. Alice ignored the stings and tried to focus instead on not blushing too darkly.

"I'll- I'll treat these properly now," she said at last, fumbling for words. Part of her wanted to ask for help… but that wouldn't turn out too well, considering what had happened the LAST time Gray had bandaged something for her.

"You do that," was his reply with one last tender kiss to her fingers. This was followed by an even lighter kiss to the top of her head. "Remember to be careful when you work," Gray said as Alice started for the door. "I do like the sweets you make, but you're my favorite."


End file.
